


My Light and Only

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel World, Clingy Levi, Dark Magic, F/M, Future fluff and smut, Graphic Scenes..., Isolation, Light Magic, M/M, Multi, Rebirth, Supernatural - Freeform, Tags will be added, angel au, human world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are inseparable from having been birth together as an angel.<br/>Levi grows up to be strong and beautiful someone that all of the angels looks up to while as Eren is a bit... Strange and Unusual due to the color of his yellow wings. All the angels have white wings and Eren notice the difference as he grows older. Eren believes he's the bad apple in the bunch of good and would try to do things on his own, but Levi refuses to part way with Eren since he is his light and only. The light he found and the light he cherish above all others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Births of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "Okay...summary again sucks, but I will try to fix all that, but please enjoy the read. I don't have a beta so there may be grammar errors. This just gives me the excuse to try my hand on a Angel Au fic. Sue me.... This way I can get back to the twins Fanfic without having a seizure..."
> 
> Undertakerla.tumblr.com is my fanfic blog, it will tell you the updates of a story or what I am working on. Feel free to ask me question....
> 
> Update: I read the manga Asterisk Finally and I think I have read the (first chapter) before and so this Fanfic has similarity to that work, but I'll be straying away from it, but I wanted to put that here. :3 2/19/2015
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are welcome.
> 
> DON'T READ IT I SCREWED UP AND POST IT BY ACCIDENT IT's NOT DONNNEE, WHY ARen't you guys listenniiinng.
> 
> Update: I updated this freaken chapter....
> 
> I'll post the other scene in chapter two. Grr....

_**My Light and Only** _

**_Chapter One_ **   
**_The Births of an Angel_ **

 

"They’re blossoming, get the warm blanket ready we have new borns coming in, prepare the bottles."

The head nursing angels usher as she looked at the flower buds that was finally opening up, one by one, group by group the small tiny bodies of babies laid center in its patch.

They we’re celebrating in joy of the birth of an angel as smile breaks out among the nursing squad.

"M-ma’am, there is one angel missing! The one that stayed inside its bud for two years has hatch."

The golden hair beauty turned to the panic Angel,

"Calm down, everyone do a body check and watch your feet. Find that missing Angel, but continue bringing in more warm blankets we must warm them immediately."

She order, with a yes ma’am from the helping angels they scattered to do their duties.

***  
A new born angel stir in its fetal position shaking on its side, it moved rolling on its belly its naked bum in the air as its arm and legs tucked in the same fetal position.

Silver stainless blue hues peered open, the small infant shivering from coldness. His gums chatter as he peered into the new world his eyes landed on something beside him, it was sleeping so peacefully the tan skin having a glow to him only this baby could see. It laid on its back breathing softly through its mouth his cheeks a rosy color, the raven hair baby could see like a golden aura mist that surround its body. The raven haired baby began to move shifting his limbs to crawl over he wanted to get closer to that light, he was not interested in anything else as he fell off its flower bud petal on to the glowing infant beside him with a tiny flap of his wings. It raised his small hand to the glowing body to only feel the warm heat radiating off him in waves. The raven haired baby moved closer to the source of heat needing it as he snuggled up to the sleeping one.

He was so warm that he pressed his cold body into his, his limbs around the glowing one neck the raven haired baby held on tight trying to gain his warmth. The chattering of his gums ceased as he was warmed up in the most pleasant of ways in heat. The raven stared at the warm one longer pressing his cheek to his glowing one.

It wasn't long until the giants came toward them that he nervously glared at them because they were the unknown.

"Found the missing one, awh look he’s attached to him."

Another Angel appeared besides the first Angel.

"Odd, it’s not shivering."

The second one replied as the first Angel reached down to touch.

"This one is warm, like a bottle heater, He must have sensed his warmth and went to him."

The second Angel reached out to touch as well.

"I've never seen wings in that color before… What’s wrong with him?"

He asked, he tried to take the raven hair baby away from the brunet, but it refused him greatly.

"It’s okay, leave him. Just put the blanket on him. I’ll tell the head nurse we found the missing baby."

She replied, She looked at the beautiful wings that were on the raven back. They were getting quite the unique batch this year.

The whole time the raven haired baby stayed close to the light he found, the light he sensed in his slumber. That light was born and he awaken to that call. He just knew for he rested his head next to the glowing one cuddling even tighter as something warm drapes over them.

 

 

***

_**Seven years later…** _

Eren looked at the other angels playing with one another and he looked at them with small envy. Instead of playing with them, he was hiding up in the trees keeping to himself mostly. Eren began to notice the difference between him and the other angels his age and the adults he looks up too.

All their wings were white and beautiful, but his….his was strange his wings didn't match his peers. It was a pale yellow like the sun he looks up to the never changing daylight.

The cloud goes round and round, other days it would be clear of those clouds, but the sun would always be there it has never changed for as long as he was born. He loves the sun he loves to bathe his wings and compare his sun like wings to the actual one in where he gets life and energy from the source of the sun. Eren loves the skies and its ever changing clouds he sees on most days, but some day he would love to see the ocean.

"Eren, there you are."

Eren blinked, his bright teal eyes looking down to a pair of silver blue hues,

"Levi…"

Levi spread his wings and jumped flapping his wings in order to go higher up to reach the branch Eren was on.

"What are you doing, Eren?"

Eren smiled a radiant smile,

"Looking at the sky, did you finish your lecture?"

Levi lip twitch,

"In a way."

Eren gave a disappointed look as he reached out his tan hand to stroke Levi’s soft silky strands,

"Levi, you’ll get scolded again. I’ll be here when you’re finished."

Levi facial expression changed to that of a sulking one as if he did not want to be separated any more from Eren then he has too. It was bad enough they were in different classes and ranking levels.

Levi was just so use to being with Eren as a baby that he developed an attachment towards Eren only. He would only ever listen to Eren, he was the only one he wanted to be close with. He didn't want to be around other angels that would shun his beautiful Eren. The other bratty little kids were non to kind to the light he cherished, if only they could see Eren warm light then maybe they wouldn't outcast him. Eren would always come back to him with strange cuts and bruises it makes him sad that he couldn't help Eren now at less not in his current state.

 

"It's fine, why are you alone?"

"I wanted to stare at the clouds while I think, I'm a bit nervous taking the exam..."

He replied, Levi scooted closer resting his head on Eren shoulder....even now Eren was so warm...like the sun that it felt like he was bathing in it as he closed his eyes, even behind close eyelid he was still shown so brightly.

"You'll do just fine, Eren...You can fly better then anyone else in your class..."

He murmur,

"It's not flying that I am worried about...It's my power...I can't manifest anything like you can."

"We're only seven, Eren...not a lot of angels our age can manifest..."

“…You’re right, yeah I just hope that will be the case, Levi. I’ll do my hardest you’ll see.”

Levi nuzzled him,

"I know you will, you are amazing… I love you, Eren."

Eren blushed, but a happy smile tugged his lips showing some pearly white teeth.

"I love you too, Levi."

 

***

The two of them were always with one another, but Eren was growing day by day learning new words and their meaning. Eren wonder was it really so bad to have wings that were different then theirs? Was he really so strange…he heard the other angel called him a bad seed that he was no good and that his wings were…ugly. Eren felt ashamed….both his wings and for being….born… He never asked to be this way. That he would go off and cry to himself when it got too much, but Levi always knew where he was. He can always track him down somehow that he caught him at his weakest hour.

"You were born into this world, Eren. You belong here. I love you, Eren. I’m so happy you were born…. so thankful to have you here, grateful to be by your side. You’re wanted if not by anyone else, then by me I want you… Need you."

  
He whisper brushing his forehead against his own, he had his hands on Eren cheeks using his thumb to brush away the droplets of warm tears. Eren closed hues open to reveal a strange light that Levi stared into. It made his eyes that much brighter as it glowed.

"Eren."

Eren nodded his head clinging on to him, he was twice as thankful to have him here too and twice as grateful…. It was just that, Eren made up his mind to not drag Levi down with him he heard the older angel of the higher level grade in schooling that he would be his precious one downfall.  
Since that day, Eren hid his wings tucking it in inside his body. He doesn't openly show them to anyone and Levi notice it that he was sad that Eren was hiding his beautiful wings that Levi develop quite the attitude his soft gentle expression were reserved to only Eren with others it was a stoic expression he schooled his face and if he was annoyed or irritated he would narrow his eyes and gave a mean scowl that even makes the adult angel wings trembled.

***

Eight years later time passed by quickly in a blink of an eye Eren and Levi are now fifteen despite Levi being occupied in his flower bud for two years, if he had been born earlier he would have been seventeen years old.

Eren was walking around his bare feet touching the soft grass below his wings hidden. He looked just like a human in his this form that he sees and read in the text book, he wish to join the survey crop and go into the human world where he can right wrongs. There was darkness below and those apparition were dark that manifest to do terrible deeds. If he could help to be useful he would do it without a second thought, he love Earth and he loves the Heaven, but if he can choose he rather live with the humans.

"Eren."

Eren stopped and turned his brunet head toward the shy voice and walks closer to it. He crouched down peeking behind a tulip flower to see a fairy.

"Maribell, hi."

He offered a sweet smile as he raised his hand to lightly scoop it in his palm.

"Hi hi."

She repeated,

"What are you doing here Maribell?"

Eren askes as his teal hues looked into her warm brown ones,

"The other fairies and spites wonder where’d you go? Come by and play with us. Sing to us."

Eren chuckled,

"I’ll come by soon, sorry to worry you guys."

  
“Are you being picked on? Do we need to teach those angels a lesson.”

Eren laughed when she shook her tiny fist,

"No sweetie, I’m just fine."

 

"You sure?"

Eren nodded his head,

"Uh hu."

Placing the sweet fairy back on the tulip flower he lightly caress the top of her head with his finger.

"I’ll see you later, Maribell. Take care and tell the others I said hello."

The small spirit nodded her head,

"Kay! See you soon bye, Ere."

"Bye, Mari."

Eren watched the little fairy fly away shying away from the other angels that got to close too him, Eren does not know why the animals, or the fairies, and even the sprites likes to be around him, but he enjoy the company never the less. Standing back up he moved away from the flower field to make his way to the birthing chamber. He was always welcome there and he enjoyed Lady Carla company. The head nurse was always sweet on him, she wasn't the only Angel who was sweet on him. At less at this age he wasn't a complete outcast as he smiled in getting to the lovely women.

"Eren, you're back did you come here to look at the flower buds again?"

Eren nodded his head,

"Yeah, when do you think they will bloom?"

Carla giggled at his excitement,

"Hmm, probably in a few more weeks. The color is becoming more vibrant then last week and the condition is very good, very healthy."

She replied, Eren touched one of the closed flower bud and smiled down to it.

"What about this one.... You said this one was like, Levi. Would this one bloom too?"

Carla folded her arm in musing,

"I'm not really sure, I'm hopeful...but it's like it's resisting to be born...I don't know why..."

Eren glanced at her and then at the white flower he lowered his head and placed a little kiss to the flower stroking it.

"Don't be afraid little one, I hope you'll be born soon. I would love to meet you."

Eren spoke to it like always, feeling connected to it some how... Carla smiled softly at Eren warm cooing to the inborn baby.

"It's amazing you know, I was actually born from a flower...say tell me again what sort of flower was me and Levi born in?"

Carla thought back to all those years ago,

"You were the most beautiful of flower I've ever seen, I use to call you a flower on fire."

She giggled,

"The flower you came out of was called a Dahlia it was red and yellow it means bringing a meaningful blessing and message of enduring grace it also symbolizes strength, creativity, and strong in your sacred value although another could be said of it being quite the passionate one. I think it suits you quite nicely, Eren. Now let see... Levi came out of a Night Blooming Cereus. His color was on the transparent side....like a ghost wisp of silver and the palest of blue in the center. The both of you had a unique flower, it's rare to see them if you asked me."

She replied, Eren listen carefully before he spoke.

"What does, Levi flower mean?"

Carla blinked and thought back...

"Queen of the night...This flower only bloom once and that is at night after it closes it produce a red fruit that is four inch long and is edible."

She replied,

"Is it tasty?"

Carla chuckled,

"Do you plan on eating Levi?"

Eren eyes widen and shook his head,

"I would never eat Levi...but is his flower you know...tasty?"

Carla giggled,

"Mnn, rumors says it very good delicious in fact...but I don't know I've only saw white with a yellow tint, Levi was more... steel blue and glowing wisp.."

She replied,

Eren looked thoughtful, so Levi is a Queen...he must be really powerful...and Eren was thinking of the chess piece and it's meaning then the social one.

Eren stayed with her for a little while longer, learning the names of the flower that were in it's budding form. It was nice learning the meaning of them, but he wonder how do they come up with the names? Does that mean Angels don't have what the human calls a 'parent' were their flowers their parents? He wasn't so sure and truthfully he doesn't want to rank his brain for it since his flower faded away when he was no longer occupying it.

Eren left the center his mind occupied of what he has learned, someday soon he wish to volunteer when he comes of age to care for a new born angel. He felt just warm thinking about it that left him in the positive mood...

 

 


	2. You're Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?"
> 
> Eren blinked at him dumbfoundedly despite being angry....
> 
> "Of course I trust you."
> 
> He replied angrily,
> 
> "Then just trust me on this, have faith in what my eyes can see."
> 
> Eren looked angry, but defeated at the same time.
> 
> "That's cheating....and you know it."
> 
> He replied bitterly,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "I cheated, it's short....but I feel like I needed to stop right there....so I did. I hope you enjoy it. It may seem like the manga, but apparently my mind is like aha~ Nooo let's make a left and do a U-turn up ahead. So it'll be an original....plot....maybe....god only knows. I'm sleep depraved. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^.- 
> 
> Now, I got a few others on the way, but my internet is limited so I'll post one per day because I don't want to use all his data trying to set it up. 
> 
> Please be patient with me I promise I'll make it worth a while!

_ **Chapter Two** _

_ **You'll Never Be Alone** _

 

Eren stood side by side with the other angels he was the only one with his wings hidden while the other angels wings were out on full display down their backs. Eren glanced toward his left his eyes catching part of a pair of transparent wings that were trying to be discreet.

 

_'Oh Levi.....you're such a worrywart...'_

 

Eren chided as he looked up toward their instructor Zander whose twin sister is a mad scientist of a doctor.

 

When Zander blew the whistle everyone got into position Eren could only imagine the look of concern on Levi face if he didn't participate. Calming himself down he summon his will and made his unusual wing sprang forth from his back. The pale yellow looked more solid then it had before. With a low flap he was getting a feel for it before it was tucked down. There were some silent whisper behind him, but Eren told himself to focus on the task at hand. He has yet been able to summon any sort of element or manifest any sort of power to this day. Even with Levi trying to help him trained it was like his power was non-existence. The last thing he wanted was to be a useless angel, he had a dream to venture out into the human world after all. His dream was to become a member of the survey crop like Zander and the other elites who patrol the human world and vanquish the dark ones who caused chaos and pain to the humans or the non-humans.

 

"Alright you youngster take flight."

 

Eren looked up to the sky and took a deep long breath.

 

'Here goes nothing....'

 

Eren spread his wings and slight bend his knees when he jumped up, it only took one beat of his wings to pick him off the floor and another strong flap to get him into the air. Flying came to him naturally just as breathing while others struggle a bit just like learning how to walk for the first time.

 

"Very good, Eren that was a nice take off."

 

Eren smiled a little when he shifted his gaze from the sky to the head instructor angel Zander. Eren blinked that his instructor looked smaller then usual it was until a little later did he realize he had flew a little too high.

 

"Show off..."

 

Eren glanced over to Jean who was a little way beneath him, but his words did carry to Eren ears.

 

'It's not like I tried too...'

 

Eren thought back as he lean back to put some distant between himself and the cocky angel beneath him.

 

From a distant Levi fingers were digging into the branch so hard the bark gave way to his finger print. He heard what that ugly ass flying unicorn had to say to his Eren.

 

The boy was only jealous because Eren is such a beautiful angel and it was radiating out of him so strongly.

 

It was a little while later that the small group of twelves were finally off the ground and into the air.

 

"Good job, everyone. Today's lesson in take off is a success, but a few could use a little more improvement for better times sake. Now as you can see I have constructed a course for all of you to take there is fourteen total, but you'll only be completing five of those courses. Those five will be, Earth, Wind, Metal, Water, and Sound. You must complete one of those course today."

 

Eren gazed at one course in particular,

 

"Why not Fire?"

 

Eren asked as he looked transfixed to those roaring flames.

 

"Stupid."

 

"Are you an idiot?"

 

Eren lips thinned as he glared at Jean Levi heard what they said and he was going to pay a little visit toward the makeshift horse and octopus wiener dog,

 

"Now, Jean that's not nice to call names. That goes double for you too Dean."

 

Zander moved closer to Eren to get the boy attention,

 

"The reason I did not label fire as one of the course is because it is highly advance and the most dangerous out of all of the courses combine because it will engage and will attack accordingly. Us as angels are weak against flames and the heat that goes with it. You must have been sick that day when I've gone over it, but flames are the most lethal to Angels. I hate to admit this, but we are are quite burnable as a person, but our wings is the most flammable when we get into contact with fire. It's sometimes impossible to smother it out entirely if caught in complete fire. We can die from it if not severely injured by it. This is why that place over there is forbidden by angels unless they can master a barrier of the cooling spell to get through it. The spell is only meant to protect us from flames if prepared before hand. However it does not protect us from the heat in which Angels has to train themselves to endure the intensity of it. There are rare cases of Angels that can survive it and can't be harm by it, but that has been over five hundred years since any angels has an infinity with fire."

 

Eren gave a small oh, but then he gave a small concern like frown on his face. If that were true....then how come when he had enter the forest of flames to get Levi their favorite fruit why had he been okay. Sure, he had never used his wings, but he only got minor injury walking on the hot soil and his hands and legs were burned only a little from climbing the tree and picking the fruits.

 

Since it had been forbidden to go there he goes in secret, but still if what he has said been true then doesn't this make him even stranger.

 

Keeping that to himself he didn't catch on to what Mr. Zander had been saying until the whistle had been blown.

 

Eren looked at the following course and debated between water and wind.... Levi is good with those elements even though he said it wasn't exactly his calling. Taking his chances with the wind course he lined up to it and waited for his turn to begin.

 

'Please let me do well enough to pass it.'

 

It was just a small simple prayer on his part, but his nerves were pretty shot as he watched his fellow classmate being tossed out of the vortex like rags....

 

'Oh man....'

 

He didn't even get started and already his confidence were sinking.

 

_"You can do it, Eren!"_

 

Eren looked toward the one and only supporter at his side.

 

"Levi..."

 

_"I know you can."_

 

When Levi say it like that it was hard not to believe it, but it was starting to get funny when Levi blown his cover.

 

"LEVI! YOU LITTLE MISCHIEF! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!"

 

The sound of Zander twin sister shouting had the other angels turning their head to see her shaking her fist to a Levi who was standing on top of a branch scowling at her for interrupting his time with Eren.

 

_"Tch...It's the old hag."_

 

Levi placed on hand at the base of tree that was connecting all of the branches as he looked at the messy pony tail of Hanji head.

 

"YOU ARE IN A LOT OF HEAT, BUSTER NOW GET DOWN HERE!"

 

Hanji stood just under the tree Levi was occupying shaking her fist still to show she meant business, but Levi gave an aloof expression like he didn't care he was causing problem.

 

_"I'm busy."_

 

He retorted sounding completely annoyed, he had better things to do with his time then to bond with his other classmate for some partner test. The only one he would even ever considering to partner up with anyone would be his Eren. He didn't care too much about the other lot and he made that quite clear when he notice the bullying thing toward his light.

 

"LEVI, I WILL HOG TIE YOU IF I HAVE TOO! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT I HAVE YOU KNOW!"

 

Levi gave a dissatisfied grunt,

 

_"I'll only resonate with Eren! Just Eren!"_

 

"What if you two aren't even compatible!"

 

She resorted back,

 

_"We will be!"_

 

Eren didn't even know what was going on as the two argued with each other, but he heard the word resonated and he didn't understand the term or what that even means, but what ever it was Levi was very adamant that he wanted him for this 'resonate' thing.

 

"Zoe."

 

Hanji turned around when she heard her name being called by her twin brother,

 

"What?!"

 

The younger twin smiled a smile that got under her skin,

 

"Why not just let him watch, you know he's just going to resist you at every turn. He must be worried and came to cheer his friend on."

 

Hanji gave a look that said that was no excuse whatsoever, but when she recalled Levi violent hits she thought twice to actually drag the kid screaming to his lecture. What kind of angel would she be if she were to impose her will to another angel? A demon or monster perhaps? Either way she was going to go down that route if Levi didn't cooperate with her a little more, maybe she should start using Eren as the bait to get Levi to do anything he didn't want to do as a reward.

 

Zander could see the clock screw spinning in circles as she thought up of plans to get her way. Leave it to his sister to not be defeated by anyone.

 

"How about it? Just this once?"

 

Hanji looked up to her younger brother face that was identical to her own.

 

"Only if he promises to resonate with his chosen partner in his group division."

 

She replied back.

 

Levi glared at her from behind the swaying leaves that got in his peripheral vision, even if he resonate with his so called chosen partner it wouldn't work since it would only be one sided. A fake attempt to be of one mind and one soul if anyone had the chance to be one with him it would be his Eren. Levi would more then gladly be of one mind, heart, body, and soul with his chosen light. It was just that these idiot didn't know just how special Eren truly is and the fact that only he knows gave him an odd sense of having possession of that thought.

 

_"Eren only. I don't even like that girl."_

 

He replied,

 

Hanji looked at the troublesome child she heard of bonding with the first person one sees, but in Levi case it was the most extreme case ever known to man.

 

"Aughhh, I swear you are such a hand full! Fine! If you can resonate with him then he can be your partner in the future. If you can't resonate with him then you are to give it up and go with the partner we think is most compatible with you."

 

Levi gave a smug smile at having his way.

 

"You are such a brat."

 

Hanji replied to his smug expression.

 

_"Hm. I want to be alone when I do it."_

 

Hanji looked ready to protest, but a scream from the group behind them alerted the two adults that they should be adults and watch after the lower division training.

 

Eren looked to the swirling vortex and then toward Levi who was now suspended in mid air with his beautiful wings out on display. He was no longer hiding since he was out and plain sight. Eren wasn't sure if he should be relieved or wished Levi wasn't there to see his failure. It made him nervous instead of eager like he usually is for his bashful nature.

 

It wasn't long until it was his turn that he flew closer to the silver metal ring entrance with the wing current visible to the naked eye. There had been a lecture about it to man kind that it was called a tornado of sort. It was dangerous to man-kind, but he wasn't sure if that danger could be included to a preteen like him.

 

Taking a deep breath while staring into the spinning wind he dived in without a second thought going as far as the wind would let him. He tried to force his way through and the wind responded to his aggression forcing him back and out of the circle, but Eren determination to get through only made it that much harder as the wind sickle actually cut him the left shoulder was slashes first then his right arm near the elbow. Eren grunted when it slashed his cheeks and his bare thigh.

 

"Ah!"

 

The pain was sharp and deep this time as he pushed further, his wings was also taking a beating his feather becoming ruffled and out of place. Was this really a test, he didn't smell blood on any of the other angels so why was it attacking him directly. There was something....off about this course.

 

"Aah!"

 

What it was exactly....was far for his mind to comprehend as a deeper slash then all the other slashed just beneath his rib on his side by his belly. It hurts.

 

The cool wind felt hot against his feverish skin and more so that the tunnel grew....darker the further he went. Eren doesn't know where this tunnel begin or where it ends because from tge outside it didn't appear to be long.....But once inside it looked....endless... putting his arms up to protect his face he left everything else undefended and that was all it took for the wind to knock the breath out of him like there was a branch or a pipe line that sent him flying out of the vortex by force.

 

Levi seeing eyes knew just when Eren body was pushed out he had expected him to flap like all the other ungraceful stool heads, but Eren never flapped not once. Alarmed at Eren careless free fall Levi flapped once up for height and shifted his body forward to gathering speed he even called for the wind to make Eren fall slower from hitting the ground just enough for his short arms to grab him. His hand snatches his shirt first before he got a better leverage of his arm.

 

_"Eren?"_

 

Levi felt something wet under his palm it wasn't until his arm snake around Eren waist did he felt the warm liquid seeping into the white cotton of his shirt.

 

_"Eren?... Eren? Hey, answer me."_

 

The moment his bare feet touched the ground he had rearranged Eren body so he was on his back with his face looking up to his the cuts were now registering into Levi's mind as the metallic smell finally reached his nose...

 

_"Eren?"_

 

Levi looked at the cuts and his mangle feather the young boy in his arms had his beautiful memorizing eyes hidden from their daylight world.

 

_"C...come on, Eren....this isn't funny...wake up. This was suppose to be a seminar...It shouldn't have been able to do this to you."_

 

Levi touched the side of his face that wasn't slashed, now that he had a better look of him, these were the kind of injury he would get into a fight with the older angels.

 

 

_"Eren....hey, I'm talking to you."_

 

Despite the urge to shake Eren he did not as he saw a larger shadow covering them both. Hanji took one look at Eren appearance state and was already reaching for him before Levi could protest. Even when he reached out to grab hold of anything... Any piece of him, Zander heavy palm rested on his shoulder as he watched his sister took away the unconscious angel.

 

"It'll be okay, he'll be good as new in no time, Levi."

 

Levi slapped his hand away and gave a cold chilly stare in return, he hated to see his Eren hurt for any reason. Especially when he sees blood on him...

 

_"Why did that only happen to Eren? I don't see anyone else being taken into treatment..."_

 

Just why is it that, everything reacts differently toward Eren? It was as if the heavens and its elements were telling the young angel he did not belong there. Levi had taken the same thing, but he had never been beaten up, maybe a wind burn here or a wind slap there and being toss back out of the loop once before until he succeeded on the second try, but still.

 

"I'm not really sure why this has happen, but I believe this course is meant to challenge him in ways to make him stronger. This course was never meant to kill, but to master it."

 

Levi was so sick of hearing that, it was the same old excuse as before this test wasn't the first thing that did not agree with his angel....

 

_"Liar."_

 

Levi flapped his wings once just like Eren to take off and left the teacher standing there to look after him while he on the other hand would be waiting at Eren side to wake up.

 

**

 

Tic.....

 

Toc....

 

Tic.....

 

Toc....

 

"Mnn?"

 

The sound of Eren moaning had the raven haired boy lifting his head up off the mattress where Eren laid. His pale hands clasping Erens with their fingers intertwined. Another moan came from Eren and Levi got out of his seat ignoring the protest of his body as he got on top of the twin sized bed.

 

_"Eren?"_

 

Levi used his free hand to brush aside some strand of hair, he had his own much longer hair pulled back into a bun for a change.

 

"Unn..."

 

Seeing Eren face scrunched up and frowning with his brow draw down and his mouth slanted, Levi giggled a little as he poked at Eren nose.

 

_"Are you waking up, Eren?"_

 

It was a while seconds later before he saw a flicker of eyelash fluttering before it open to revealed dazed unfocused eyes.

 

_"Do you know who I am, Eren?"_

 

Eren blinked a few times before he turned his head to look at the person beside him....

 

"....Of course...You... You're my Levi...Why wouldn't I know you?"

 

He question back,

 

_"You were sent flying, you have a gash on your head. I was worried."_

 

Eren chuckled a little,

 

"We've been together for....fifteen years since birth....I'll always remember you....You have always been by my side."

 

He murmur back, it was strange that Eren felt so exhausted.

 

_"You've always been by my side too, Eren. How are you feeling are you in pain? Are you hungry?"_

 

Eren smiled at the worry look that was shown on his face,

 

"You're such a worrywart....I'm just feel exhausted....I feel like I could eat anything right now. What time is it?"

 

 

Levi nuzzled the back of Eren's hand the one he had been holding on to before he succumb to sleep.

 

_"Eleven pm...most angels are sleeping."_

 

Eren glanced out at the daylight that was shining brightly through the white curtain that hung over the window.

 

"I....failed the test, Levi....."

 

He sounded so disappointed and it tugged on Levi heart string, Levi shook his head in denial.

 

_"No. You did not fail at all. The other kids in your group did not passed any of the course so-"_

 

Levi stopped midway when he saw Eren tears falling from those gorgeous eyes....

 

_"Don't cry you'll just make yourself sick, Eren."_

 

Eren gave a humorless laugh,

 

"I don't get sick, Levi. I've never gotten sick before.....Maybe I' really am defected...."

 

He murmur the last part, but Levi heard it never the less.

 

_"Who said you were defective?"_

 

Eren looked over to an oddly calm Levi his voice was soothing, but his internal instinct told him that Levi was far from tranquility.

 

"Does it matter who said it? They are right after all. I can't get it to work....My will is there....but-"

 

_"Eren."_

 

Eren flinched lightly from the cold tone Levi was using with him,

 

_"I can probably guess who started it, but you are by no means defective or inferior to any of the other angels."_

 

Eren narrowed his gaze toward Levi,

 

"How do you know that? You don't understand what I'm going through because you were born special."

 

Eren sat up ignoring his protesting body to have a face off with Levi.

 

Levi could see the anger in Eren as clear as day even when Eren tried to snatch his hand away from him, Levi held on tightly with both hands.

 

_"I do understand you, better then anyone else including you. Everyone is born the same way. Being born with a label of who special and who is not is utter bullshit. If anyone is special it would be you. You have something that no one else does and before you interrupt me by asking how do I know, it is because I can see it growing."_

 

Eren frowned at that he knows Levi had had said that before, but Eren never truly understand what he meant.

 

"That's too vague, Levi. What does that even mean!"

 

Levi let go of his hand to cup both of his cheeks between the palm of his hands it forced the boy to keep eye contact with Levi sharp iris.

 

_"Do you trust me?"_

 

Eren blinked at him dumbfoundedly despite being angry....

 

"Of course I trust you."

 

He replied angrily,

 

_"Then just trust me on this, have faith in what my eyes can see."_

 

Eren looked angry, but defeated at the same time.

 

"That's cheating....and you know it."

 

He replied bitterly,

 

_"I know. All I can tell you is that it's growing everyday like a burst of energy swirling. I believe that....when the time truly comes. It would come out explosively. Just like you. It's very beautiful that I wish I could project to you what I see into you, but I can't. At less not right now, so I want you to trust me. You're no defect and you'll never be alone for as long as I exist."_

 

Eren stared into his unwavering stare to see the conviction and his dedication to his words. It made him feel both warm and concern of Levi future.....they were only fifteen and it seem like their life was revolved around each other. It is not a necessarily a bad thing.....but....Eren never wants to be Levi downfall. Levi was too special and dear to his heart to do that to him. Cutting Levi off completely just wasn't an option since he had tried to distance himself from him once before that was neither good for both party....

 

"Even when we become adults...?"

 

Eren asked quietly...

 

Levi smiled a little,

 

_"Even when we become adults. Our dream is to go live among the humans right....?"_

 

Eren nodded,

 

"What if we get separated..."

 

Eren replied with the what if's.

 

_"We won't....I won't let that happen. I have every intention to have a place of our own in the human world living together. You said you don't want to be here right? I don't want to live in a realm that doesn't have you in it so I'll go with you."_

 

Eren lifted his hand to hold on to the back of Levi's hands that were still cupping his cheeks.

 

"....I thought only married people could live together like that..."

 

Eren responded almost childishly,

 

_"Then we'll get married."_

 

Levi responded matter-of-factly, Eren eyes looked like the all seeing crystal balls from the fountain of fortune.

 

"Huh?"

 

It came out as a squeak to Eren, it sounded cute to Levi ears.

 

_"We'll get married."_

 

He answered again,

 

"How....but we? Isn't that impossible??"

 

Levi wasn't exactly sure what Eren was going on with that, but he can somehow guess what the marriage thing mean to him.

 

_"Do you love me, Eren?"_

 

Eren blinked twice before his lips parted,

 

"Of course I love you."

 

The confusion was on Eren when he replied with certainly.

 

_"And I love you too, Eren. If two people love each other and feel the same way. It is very possible to be together. Don't you agree?"_

 

When Levi put it in that way it sounded quite simple then the complex version....

 

"....Y-yeah.."

 

Levi moved in closer to pull Eren in a tight embrace his nose buried at the base of Eren neck.

 

_"It's a promise, when we get older. We'll get married before we live together on the same day. We would have graduated by then and have joined the survey crop we admire so much."_

 

Although in truth Levi honestly didn't care which factor they go to so long as they were together. It was just that pure and simple in Levi's mind even his drive of what he wanted to do revolve around him and no one could tell him otherwise.

 

Eren was silent for sometime feeling content just staying as they were until Levi pulled up hair do tickle his nose. Reaching up for it he pulled the elastic band off of Levi's hair with a careless tug that had the glossy long strands of Levi's hair tumbled over his shoulder and down his back.

 

"I like it when it's down, Levi..."

 

_"Then I'll wear it down."_

 

"Doesn't it get in the way?"

 

Levi tilted his head so he could rest his cheek on Eren shoulder.

 

_"Let me rephrase that, I'll wear it down when I'm with you, but when I'm in class I'll have it up."_

 

Eren slipped his fingers through the raven hair enjoying the feel of it,

 

"Oh. I really like your hair long, because I can play in it....But, I bet you'll look just as cool with your hair short...."

 

It had only been a thought on Eren's part, but Levi took it seriously more so when he refer to it as 'cool' and Levi wanted to impress his sunshine.

 

_"Then....how about after we settle in the human world....I'll get a hair cut...I think you would look fantastic with your hair long..."_

 

Eren blinked glancing down to Levi up turned face, he had finger his own hair that was shorter then Levi's.

 

"You think so?"

 

Eren asked,

 

_"I know so."_

 

Levi replied with absolute confidence.

 

"Then maybe...I'll start growing mines out now."

 

Eren ponder,

 

_"You do that, this way I can play in it too."_

 

Eren grinned at that,

 

"So you can get back at me for that hair accessories I put in your hair the other day."

 

Levi nuzzled him contently,

 

_"Nn..nn..."_

 

Eren gave him a look of suspicion, after all he had put a lot of ponytail holders, butterflies, and flowers in Levi hair not so long ago.

 

Levi merely kept face that he had no ill alternative motive.

 

"Hey, Levi?"

 

Levi closed his eyes listening closely to the pulse at Eren's neck he just loved the way it sounded with that voice that calls his name.

 

_"Hm?"_

 

"I'm sorry for earlier...I shouldn't have gotten mad and took out my frustration out on you."

 

Levi reached up to pat him on the head instead of starting another argument he knew would come if he denied it.

 

_"Let's go to sleep now, okay?"_

 

"Does that mean I'm forgiven."

 

Levi lifted his head up off Eren shoulder reluctantly to only mow Eren down by pushing Eren back to lay down with him beside him. The sudden attack made Eren gave a startle cry as he carelessly fall back on to the bed without hitting his head on the headboard.

 

"Levi?"

 

Levi laid his arm across Eren chest,

 

_"Sleep. Sleep now and all shall be well."_

 

"Geez, Levi.."

 

The tan boy huffed, and Levi only snorted.

 

_"Go to sleep, Eren."_

 

Eren sulked not wanting to go to sleep, but did anyway now that Levi had shut down and was sleeping on top of him. How Levi can clonk out like that still amazes Eren to this day. If Levi wants to sleep no one could have woken him up. It was like his internal switch can be turned on or off and once its off it stays off for a good couple of hours.

 

“....Good night, Levi.”

_And, Thank you..._

 


End file.
